I can survive
by glimmer angel
Summary: Lily and James start out hating each other. But can this hate only lead to pranks? Or can it also lead to death? This is my first fanfic! R/R please!!!
1. Lily the Witch

A/N This is my first fanfic, so take it easy on me! The only flames should be constructive flames! And I really don't care if I spelled something wrong; it doesn't make the story any worse. I want as many reviews as I can get!  
  
  
  
Lily stretched out on the couch in the living room, watching TV. The newscaster was saying, "And Mrs. Young says she saw something 'like magic'. Here she is, folks, to tell you the story.  
  
An old woman with short white hair was shown. "It seemed like magic, I tell you." she said, "one minute the house was just there, then two boys come along, mutter something, and the house bursts into flames! They stood there just grinning at each other, and then, a man that looked older than myself, not that I'm so old, ahem, was just.there! I mean, how can an old man like that run so fast? If I didn't know better, I would certainly say it was magic! Then the old man muttered something, and poof! The house stopped burning at once. Then he looked straight at me, with those blazing blue eyes, and he says 'a nice little trick I learned in Firefighting School' but I don't believe him! No, I say that he must be a wizard to do such a thing! Not that I believe in magic, so please don't go shipping me off to the mental hospital!"  
  
"Now isn't that the stupidest thing you ever heard?" said Petunia, who was watching it with Lily. "Magic! She says she doesn't believe in magic, but then she goes carrying on about how it was just like magic! I mean, if I saw the house, I wouldn't even think that it was magic! And that's because there is no such thing as magic!"  
  
"Shush, this is my favorite Pepsi commercial!" said Lilacs younger sister, Violet.  
  
"And I suppose you believe in magic, don't you, Violet?"  
  
"And if I do?"  
  
"I always did think those nonsense fairytale books should be made illegal! It's poisoning my own sisters mind!"  
  
"My mind isn't poisoned!"  
  
"If you believe in magic, then it obviously is!"  
  
"Oh, leave her alone, Petunia, she's only seven years old!" Lily said impatiently.  
  
"Well, Lily, you're mind isn't poisoned. You don't have a mind at all!" Petunia laughed loudly at her joke. "You believe in magic too, I assume?"  
  
"I also believe that you're an annoying little brat"  
  
"So I've got two sisters who believe in magic. Two stupid, brainless sisters"  
  
"And I've got a dull, nit-picking sister."  
  
"Girls! Can you stop fighting for a minute?" said Mrs. Evans, coming into the living room.  
  
"Sorry mummy" said Violet.  
  
"Lily, I was just on the phone with Penny's mother. She's going away for the weekend with her husband, and she'd like Penny to stay here. Would you mind?"  
  
"I would love that!" Lily said enthusiastically. Penny had blonde hair, which she always wore in pigtails, blue eyes that always sparkled, and was Lily's best friend.  
  
"Oh great, another jerk to deal with," Petunia muttered.  
  
"Oh shut up"  
  
* * *  
  
"Look Lily! An owl!" Penny screamed excitedly.  
  
Lily ran to her window. "Ooooooh, I just love owls!"  
  
"Look, Lily, it's heading towards your house! Isn't it adorable? It's pecking on your window, Lily, open it up. Maybe we can keep it as a pet!"  
  
"Oh yes! Maybe we can!" Lily said, as she opened the window and the owl flew in. "Look! It's holding an envelope in its leg!"  
  
"See what it says!"  
  
Lily looked at the envelope, and her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"What is it Lily?"  
  
"It's-it's addressed to me!"  
  
"What? Let me see"  
  
Penny looked at it. On the envelope it said:  
  
Miss Lily Evans 10 Florasite Drive London, England  
  
"Oh my goodness" Penny whispered slowly "This owl-it knew to go to you! It's-it's like magic!"  
  
"Yes," Lily said, smiling. "It certainly is"  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it up!"  
  
Lily slowly opened the envelope. She read the letter out loud:  
  
"Dear Lily, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
She stopped reading, and looked at her open-mouthed friend. "I-I'm shocked, Penny," she said.  
  
"Lily", Penny said in a croaky voice. "This can't be true. It can't!"  
  
"Do you think this is a prank?" she asked, disappointment obvious in her voice.  
  
"I don't know what to think!"  
  
"But, it can't be a prank! After all, the owl did deliver it to me! I mean, how often do you see owls as delivery men?"  
  
"But there's no such thing as magic!"  
  
"Penny", Lily said slowly, "did you watch the news yesterday?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then I think you can understand that there is magic"  
  
Penny sighed, defeated. "Continue reading"  
  
Lily picked up her letter and started from where she had left off. "Enclosed is the list of things you need to bye, and a permission slip.  
  
  
  
M. MacGonagall  
  
Lily looked at Penny. "Penny", she said quietly, "please don't tell anyone about this. I have a feeling that it shouldn't be known."  
  
"I won't. But Lily?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This school-it's a boarding school. Does that mean that-" tears welled up in Penny's usual happy eyes.  
  
"Yes", Lily said almost in a whisper, "we will be separated" and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily, Mrs. Evans and Violet headed for Diagon Ally. Petunia refused to come.  
  
"Mummy, can I get a wand? Lily's getting one"  
  
"Violet dear, if it turns out that you're magical too, then you'll get your letter of acceptance to Hogwarts when you're 11 years old, and then you'll get a wand."  
  
"But a want a wand now!"  
  
"Sis, stop being so spoiled."  
  
"Hmph"  
  
"Look, mum, there's Flourish and Blots. I need to go there to get my books. And the cloak store is right there."  
  
"How about I get your books for you while you get fitted for cloaks?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Violet, you could come with either me or Lily"  
  
"Lily"  
  
"Ok, so we'll meet in a half hour."  
  
Mrs. Evans walked into Flourish and Blots, while Lily and Violet walked into the cloak shop.  
  
"Hogwarts, dear?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"First year?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"You can sit over there, I'll be with you in a minute."  
  
Lily and Violet sat down on a bench. She heard two boys laughing loudly behind her.  
  
"Did you see the look on her face? 'I tell you it was magic'. What a loser"  
  
" 'A man older than myself, not that I'm so old, ahem' " They burst out laughing again. Lily realized that they were imitating the woman on TV. Suddenly one of the boys noticed Lily.  
  
"Hey look, James, a girl"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I think she's going to Hogwarts, first year."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"Someone to play pranks on. Let's introduce ourselves."  
  
Lily had heard the part about them playing pranks on her, so she was immediately put on her guard.  
  
"Hi. I'm Sirius Black. This is my pal, James Potter. What's your name?"  
  
"Lily" Lily said stiffly.  
  
"Last name?"  
  
"Evans"  
  
"Muggle-born?"  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Then why'd you ask?"  
  
"We were curious. Not against the law to be curious"  
  
"Well it is against the law to be-"  
  
"Dear, I'm ready for you. Stand up so I can measure you" said the lady who was with Lily before.  
  
Violet, who was quiet the whole time, just staring at the boys, now looked at them fiercely. "Don't you dare play any pranks on her" she said angrily, with her eyes blazing. "Don't you touch her!"  
  
"Oh no, we wouldn't dare" said Sirius, mimicking Violets voice.  
  
"We would never dream of touching that girl" said James, smirking.  
  
"Wouldn't lift a finger to her. Dream on, kid. Your sister is pranksters dream."  
  
"Why?" said Violet indignantly.  
  
"Because", Sirius said, "she is super to do pranks on"  
  
"But you don't even know her!"  
  
"No difference. She looks like one of those wimpy little sissy's that are just super to do pranks on"  
  
Violet looked at both of them with narrowed eyes. Then she said, in a quiet, angry voice, "you're nasty. You're disgusting and mean and cruel. I sure hope my sister will have the sense to stay away from you" and with that, she ran to the other side of the store, where Lily was being fitted.  
  
"Gee, that kid has a talent. She's beginning to make me feel a little guilty."  
  
"Come on Sirius, you're telling me that we're not gonna do pranks because a little jerk told you not too? I thought you had more sense than that!" But although James wouldn't admit it, he too was feeling a little guilty.  
  
"Man, I was kidding! You think I would ever feel guilty about doing pranks? There's nothing to feel guilty about!" But he was lying. Sirius and James were both lying. They both did feel a little guilty. Not that it would stop them from doing pranks. But it would save Lily's life.  
  
A/N So how's you like my first fic? . I have basically the whole story planned already, but I need a few reviews. Please review; it will make me so happy! Thx-glimmer angel 


	2. Lily the Great

Thank you to my reviewers! It made me soooooooo happy to see that I had reviews, u have no idea. I felt like I could jump a mile, I was so happy! Really! Now, unfortunately, I only have 2 reviewers while I write this. They are Lily Evans Potter and cheler. Thank you so much!  
  
To Lily Evans Potter- Yes, I will keep writing hopefully, as you can see. Thank you so much! You were my first reviewer!  
  
To cheler- Thanks for reviewing! You will hopefully find out how Lily has a near death experience soon. And thanks for saying I'm doing a good job! (I just love compliments, you have no idea)  
  
Now, unfortunately I won't be able to write for a while cause I'm going to camp for a month. I will be back August 16th. Forgive me?  
  
Now back to the story.  
  
Lily walked out of the store with Violet, who was fuming.  
  
"Lily, what do you think of those boys?" asked Violet innocently.  
  
"I think they're jerks. They see me and immediately decide to do pranks on me. I hate them!"  
  
"Good. I hate them too".  
  
"And the worst part is that they're going to Hogwarts too. I hope they get kicked out right away."  
  
Violet grinned. "Yeah, I hope so too. Especially since I'll be going there soon!"  
  
Lily smiled. "Hey, you never know. 'The one's who believe in magic, are magical'. I'm quoting, uh, Lily Evans, who was born in 1650 and saved the world from 2 horrible boys named James Potter and Sirius Black."  
  
Violet giggled. "And the great Lily Evans had a sister, Violet, who is know till this day for getting those two horrible boys expelled". Lily and Violet burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, and look who's walking towards us? It's none other than the great Cora Evans, mother of Lily and Violet!" Lily said, laughing.  
  
"That's Mum for you!" said Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Oh, sorry, your highness" Violet burst into giggles.  
  
"My, you two sure are hyper! What'd Madam Malkin do, serve you sugar?"  
  
"Yeah, she put sugar in my cloaks. Wanna see?"  
  
"Not right now, we must get going to get you a wand! It's getting late already!"  
  
"We're going to get a wand for Lily! Oh mum, can't I-?"  
  
"No Violet"  
  
They walked into the shop. The owner had spooky eyes, according to Violet, so she squeezed her mother's hand.  
  
"Ah, Lily, I knew you'd be coming. Now let's see.a wand for you.try this one. Hold it like that, no no no! Like that exactly! Good. Now give it a wave."  
  
Lily waved it and the clock shattered.  
  
"No, not that one, eh? How about this one? Good for charms, this one."  
  
Lily waved it and a shower of hearts shot out.  
  
"Good! Very good! I see you're good at charms, good good, Charms is a wonderful subject".  
  
They left quickly. "So now we've got nothing else except.well, why don't you and Violet get some ice-cream? I'll be right back." And Mrs. Evans walked away to a different store.  
  
A few minutes later, she returned with a beautiful golden owl. "This is for you, Lily. Right lots of letters. We'll miss you very, very much."  
  
"I'm naming it Golden," said Lily, stroking its golden feathers. "Thank you, Mum". And Mrs. Evans, Lily, and Violet left Diagon Ally.  
  
A/N Sorry it was so short and, well, not so good. I wrote it in a rush because I'm leaving very soon and didn't start packing. I hope that I'll have lots of reviews when I get back! Thank you, and remember that you're reviews are what will make me write the next chapter!  
  
-glimmer angel 


	3. Strange conversations

A/N Sorry for not writing for so long, I was pretty busy, you know, homework, tests, and I forgot about it. Thanks to all those who reviewed!  
  
"Absolutely not. You're not taking that shirt to Hogwarts."  
  
"But it's so comfortable!"  
  
"But it's so nerdy! No Lily, you want to make a good impression on your new classmates, and I'm not letting you be seen with that shirt."  
  
Lily looked at Penny and said, "I know it's nerdy, and I probably won't ever wear it, but it's just, well, I can't really explain it, but this shirt gives me the feeling of home. I know that if I'll ever get homesick, I could look and touch this shirt, and it will make me feel better."  
  
Penny sighed, and put the shirt in Lily's trunk. "If it will make you happy, I guess it's ok". Lily smiled, and they continued packing her things.  
  
10 minutes later, Lily and Penny sat down in the kitchen eating cookies. They had basically finished packing.  
  
"Lily, can I have a drink?" Penny asked, "I'm so thirsty!"  
  
"Sure", while Lily was pouring a drink for Penny, Petunia walked in.  
  
"Lily, mom wants to see you."  
  
"OK" Lily put a glass of juice in front of Penny and started walking out of the kitchen. Penny followed.  
  
"Mom wants to see you alone" Petunia said, speaking only to Lily, as if Penny wasn't important enough to be spoken to.  
  
"Oh!" Penny cried, embarrassed, "I didn't realize. Of course, how stupid of me! Your mother must want to tell you something private, and stupid old me decides to tag along. I don't know what I was thinking, I-"  
  
"Lily, tell your nerdy friend to shut up"  
  
Penny shut her mouth with a snap.  
  
"If you want to say something nice, then say it Petunia. And Penny is a person; you can talk straight to her. There's no need to tell me what to tell her when she's standing right there" Lily walked out in a huff.  
  
"Well, for all I care, Lily's friend isn't worth talking to," said Petunia to no one in particular, although she said it right in front of Penny.  
  
Penny raised hurt eyes to Petunia. "Why must you always be so cruel?" she asked in a wounded voice, running from the room. Petunia laughed in her face.  
  
Lily knocked on the door to her mothers' room.  
  
"Come in" her mother called.  
  
Lily walked in side.  
  
"Lily"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Look at me, Lily. Look me in the eyes."  
  
Lily looked her mother in the eyes, wondering what she wanted.  
  
"Lily, are you looking?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"No, I mean really looking."  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
"Lily"  
  
"Can you just tell me what you want?" she burst out irritably.  
  
"I'm trying to Lily! Oh don't you understand?"  
  
"No mom, I don't"  
  
"Don't you see? Don't you see what's written there, in my eyes? In your eyes? Don't you see? Don't you understand?"  
  
"No! No, I don't understand what you're trying to tell me! Can't you just say it straight out?"  
  
Her mother sighed. "I guess it was not meant to be. You were not supposed to know." She sighed again "just enjoy life, Lily. Find out the future as it comes.  
  
Lily looked at her mother, bewildered, and left the room. She walked into her room, to find Penny sobbing on her bed.  
  
"Oh, Penny, tell me why you cry",  
  
"No one likes me. Not even my mother, or my sisters of brothers. Everyone hates me. And now even Petunia hates me."  
  
"We all love you, Penny. I love you. Your family loves you. Petunia hates everyone. Even her own sister. She only doesn't like you because you're my friend. And she hates me."  
  
Penny smiled. "She must be pretty stupid to hate a girl like you. Whoever hates you is stupid."  
  
Lily laughed. "Come on, let's finish packing"  
  
It was an hour later when they finally finished packing. And it was an hour later when Lily remembered the strange conversation with her mother. She sighed softly to herself. "Somehow, I have a feeling that my future won't be too great."  
  
  
  
A/N So how's that? Not too bad, I hope. Thanks to my reviewers again, it keeps me going.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Penny and Violet. The rest belongs to the great JKR 


	4. Going To Hogwarts

A/N: Thanks to my great reviewers, it's because of you that this chapter is out.  
  
"Dad! Do you have my wand?" Lily screamed franticly, running through the hallways of her house.  
"No. Don't tell me you lost it! We're leaving in 15 minutes!"  
Lily groaned. "Does anyone know where my wand is?"  
"Yeah, I have it, Lily" Violet said quietly.  
"Why on earth did you take it?"  
"I wanted to use it" Violet said crossly, "Why else would I take it?"  
"Can I have it?"  
"Take it, nothing happens when I wave it anyhow"  
15 minutes later, all the Evans' were piling into their car. All of them were in a bad mood. Petunia, because she was forced to come along even though she didn't want to. Lily was in a bad mood because Violet had taken her wand. Violet was upset because she knew Lily was upset at her, and she admired Lily very much. Mrs. Evans was sad because her dear daughter was leaving, and Mr. Evans was in a bad mood because everyone was being grouchy.  
"Can everyone please cheer up?" Mr. Evans asked irritably.  
"Talk to yourself, dad. You would also be angry if you were forced to see your freak sister off to her freaky school."  
"Now Petunia. You should want to see Lily off to school. You won't see her for such a long time." Mrs. Evans said.  
"And don't you call your sister and her future school 'freaky'" Mr. Evans said angrily.  
"Shut up"  
"Petunia! We're your parents!"  
"We're there!" Violet squealed. "Look! Kings Cross Station!"  
The family piled out of the car. Mr. Evans grunted as he heaved Lily's heavy trunk.  
"Platform 9 & ¾, where's that? I see a platform 9 and a platform 10, no 9 & ¾."  
"Um, excuse me?"  
All the Evans turned to see a lady with flaming red hair, smiling at them.  
"Yes?"  
"Hi. I'm Mrs. Weasley. My Arthur graduated Hogwarts quite a while ago, and now Benny is going. He's in his 2nd year." She patted a tall redheaded boy on the head, who blushed. She smiled, and then continued, " Anyway, I heard you talking about Platform 9 & ¾, so I sort of assumed you have someone here who's going to Hogwarts. It sounded like you didn't know how to get there. You're muggles, aren't you? I mean, besides for the one who's going to Hogwarts."  
"Mom," said Benny, "They don't know what a muggle is. And anyway, you know that they're muggles, so why are you even asking?"  
"Sorry, guys," she said, grinning sheepishly. "I sometimes do that. A muggle means someone not magical, you know, like not a witch or wizard."  
Mrs. Evans nodded. "So.can you tell us how to get through to Platform 9 & ¾?"  
"Of course, that's what I meant to do before, but I just ended up talking for a while. That always happens to me. Why, only yesterday, I was- "  
"Mom! You're doing it again! Just show them how to get through!"  
"Sorry. All you do is walk through the barrier between 9 and 10. Benny, go through now and show them how it's done."  
Benny nodded, and started to run with his trunk. In a second, he disappeared.  
"Wow!" Violet gasped.  
"Nonsense" Petunia said.  
"How did that happen?" Lily asked Mrs. Weasley. "I mean, how did he just disappear into a solid brick wall?"  
"That, my dear girl," Mrs. Weasley said, "is what magic is all about. Now you try."  
"But I-"  
"You can do it. Nothing bad will happen to you."  
"Are-are you guys going to go through after me?" she said, gesturing towards her family.  
"Of course, tiger. Go on now."  
Lily took a deep breath. She bit her lip, squeezed her eyes shut, and ran. She ran for what seemed to her a lifetime. She didn't stop until she actually bumped into someone.  
"Watch where you're going, girl."  
"Oh!" Lily replied, startled. She looked up to see Benny Weasley. "I'm sorry, I was running with my eyes shut.did I actually go through?"  
"Yeah, you went through. You're actually a little early, the train leaves in a half hour. I'm early because my parents are always early. I hate being early, but what can I do? They just can't come right on time; they always have to be early. Oh, Lily, there's your sister.  
"Violet!" Lily squealed happily, "You did it! You went through!" She engulfed her sister in a huge hug.  
"It was so cool! I just went right through! Wow! Look, here comes Petunia!"  
"Petunia!" Lily called, grinning, "How does it feel to have done something magical? Like going through a solid brick wall!"  
"Be quiet Lily. If you must know, it doesn't feel good to be doing something.something abnormal. Mom told me I must go through, otherwise I wouldn't have."  
"I went through! Amazing! I can't believe this!" Mrs. Evans said, grinning. She went over to Lily and hugged her. "I have your owl, Golden. Don't forget to write often!"  
"Here's dad!" Violet giggled, "look at how he's dragging Lily's trunk!"  
"And there's still another trunk in the car." Mr. Evans said, "Honestly, Lily, how much did you pack? I mean, everyone else only brings one trunk. Why must you be special?" With that, he turned around to get her 2nd trunk.  
Mrs. Weasly walked through the barrier.  
"Hey mom" Benny said.  
"Hi dear. How about helping me load your trunk onto a compartment?"  
"Here. You hold one end; I'll hold the other. Right. Now one, two, three, lift!"  
As the Weasly's got Benny's trunk into a compartment, Mr. Evans came with Lily's second trunk. "Ok, girls, one of you help me bring this trunk into a compartment, and two people bring the other one into a compartment."  
"I'll do it with you, dad" Lily said, lifting up one side of the trunk.  
"I'll carry the other trunk." Mrs. Evans announced. "Who's going to help me?"  
"I will, mom"  
"Thank you, Violet. One-" Mrs. Evans started counting  
"Two-" Mr. Evans continued.  
"Three-" Lily said.  
"Lift!" Violet cried out happily.  
4 pairs of hands heaved both trunks into a compartment. Petunia watched, without offering a word of help, although she actually looked as though she wanted to help, but held herself back.  
"Now, we still have 5 minutes left before the train leaves." Mr. Evans informed them all. "Why don't we do something meanwhile?"  
"Such as?" Violet asked.  
"We'll all say our goodbyes!" said Mrs. Evans, "And Dad and I have gift for you, tiger."  
"Really? Thank you so much! You didn't need to, you know, you already gave me an owl."  
"You're going away for quite a while, we feel we must give you presents, sweetie" said Mrs. Evans lovingly. "Now, dear," she said, addressing her husband, "show Lily her present."  
"Right," he said, "We're giving you something that we think will be useful.we saw it in Diagon Alley. It's.well.here." He handed Lily a sort of purse with a pretty design on it. "It's called a 'Fralvelle'. Look, see, you open it, and it looks like a regular purse. But it has lots of powers. For one, if you push this button, over there-" he pointed at a tiny button inside the purse, so small you could barely see it. "Then it let's a certain person know where you are. You pick who that person is, of course. It could be your mother and I, your headmaster in school, anyone. That way, if something happens to you, or if you get lost, someone knows where you are. Then there are millions of other powers it has. When you say 'Tonepu' and point your wand at it, you will have a supply of food forever, or until you point your wand at it again and say 'Liseefela'. Here's a book of all the things it does, and what you have to do to get it." He handed a book with the same design on the cover as the design on the Fralvelle.  
"And I have a present too!" said Violet happily. "I saw it in Diagon Alley, and Mom bought it for me to give to you". She handed Lily a pretty necklace with an emerald. "The emerald matches both of our eyes, and it also has magical powers. All you have to do is to touch that part on the emerald--" she touched a certain part--"and it sings a phoenix song. I think it's a pretty necklace, don't you?"  
"It's gorgeous! I love it! Thank you!" Lily hugged Violet, and after that she hugged her parents. She noticed Petunia looking slightly put out, so she threw her arms around her too.  
"I will miss you, Petunia, no matter what you think. I'll miss you all."  
"We'll all miss you too, tiger," said Mr. Evans.  
Lily smiled. "I'll write lots of letters."  
"Dear, you must get onto the train! It's leaving any minute!"  
"So I guess this is it. Good bye all of you, I'll miss you tons! I love you!" She kissed them all on the cheek, gave them one last hug and ran onto the train, her long red hair flying behind her.  
Lily walked into her compartment on the train and settled down. Suddenly, a pretty girl with straight black hair down to her waist and bright blue eyes walked in. She smiled at Lily.  
"Hi, I'm Crystal. Do you mind if I sit here?"  
"Go right ahead. I would have a boring ride all the way to Hogwarts if I were alone."  
"What's your name?" asked Crystal, sitting down next to Lily.  
"Lily Evans. I'm muggle-born, are you?"  
"No. My great aunt is a squib, and my fourth cousin is a muggle, but besides for those two, our family is purely magical." She smiled, "of course, I don't think it makes a difference if you're muggle-born or not, but some people do." She shuddered. "The boys in the compartment in front of us care if you're a pure-blood or not. One of the boys name is Severus Snape, the other is Lucius Malfoy. I heard them talking, and, you wouldn't believe it, but they were calling muggle-borns mudbloods!"  
"What does 'mudblood' mean?" Lily asked curiously.  
"It's a horrible name for 'muggle-born'. It means like dirty blood, it's really horrible. I was absolutely shocked when I heard them saying it."  
"I hope they're not in my house. What house do you want to be in? I really want to be in Gryffindor. I'd absolutely die if I were sorted into Slytherin."  
"Yeah, I want to be in Gryffindor too. How do you know about these houses, by the way? I mean, if you're muggle-born and all."  
"I read about it in 'Hogwarts a History'. Did you ever read it? It's really good."  
"Oh, I don't read much. Mum is always telling me to read more" Crystal laughed. "So, which books did you read?"  
"Oh, lots of books. 'A Study of Magic', 'With the Flick of a Wand', 'Recent Legends', 'Different Magical Schools', 'About a Phoenix', 'Going to-"  
"Ok, I get it," Crystal cut Lily off, grinning, "Basically, you've read every book under the son. Correct?"  
"Well, not every book, I just read, you know, a few interesting ones."  
"Or maybe a bit more than a few, huh?" Crystal laughed. "It's good to read, though. I wish I read more, or at least had the brains to read these hard books, or the patience."  
Lily grinned. "Ok, enough about reading. Do have any brothers or sisters that go to Hogwarts?"  
"Nope, I'm an only child. How about you?"  
"I have one older sister and one younger. They're both muggles, as far as I know. Unless, of course, Violet turns out to be a witch. That would be wonderful."  
"Violet's your younger sister, right?"  
"Yeah."  
Their compartment door opened, and a cheerful plump lady walked inside, pushing a cart with her.  
"Anything off the cart, dears?"  
"Oh yeah," Lily said happily, "what is there?"  
The lady showed Lily all that there was. She bought pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, Droobles best blowing gum and Bertie Bots every flavor beans.  
"Want some?" she asked Crystal.  
"Oh no, I'm on a health kick." Crystal smiled. "That's why I didn't' buy anything. My mum was always telling me to eat healthy, so I said I'd do it for a month. There's only 1 week left, though, and then I could eat whatever I like."  
"Too bad. I can't eat this all myself."  
The compartment door opened again. Four girls were standing there. One girl had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, one had black curls and gray eyes, another had long blonde hair and brown eyes, and one was a very pretty black with black hair and brown eyes.  
"Hi, I'm Sheila." said the girl with the black curls." And these--" she pointed at the three girls with her--"are my friends, Melody, Stephanie and Tamara."  
"Hi" Tamara, the girl with brown hair said, smiling.  
"I'm Lily"  
"And I'm Crystal."  
"Right. Nice to meet you both. Anyways, we, I mean, Melody, Tamara, Stephanie and I were wondering if we could sit here. We were sitting with these horrible people who were making fun of muggleborns and talking about the Dark Arts. We didn't want to sit with them, so we went searching for somewhere else to sit. Mind if we sit?"  
"Nope"  
"Thanks"  
Melody, the blonde one, and Stephanie started talking to Crystal, while Sheila and Tamara talked with Lily. Before long, the girls were good friends.  
  
A/N Ok, sorry for not updating for such a long time. I'll try to update more often from now on, although I'm not sure that I'll be able to, because I have a pretty busy schedule now (homework and all that). I hope you liked this chapter! 


End file.
